Flicka
Flicka is a fan character created by user Neizov. She is a war veteran who is in love with Flippy, although he doesn´t know she exists. Appearance She is a skyblue weasel with the abdominal mark and the interior of her ears of a lighter tone. Her tail is of a darker tone and the tip is gray colored. Her hair is yellow, long and a little disheveled. When she goes crazy, her eyes become similar to those of Flippy, with the difference that her eyes are green. She wears a similar jacket than Flippy only that her jacket has only one bar. She also wears identification plates. Biography As a child she was a very mischievous girl and she got very bad grades at school; because of that her parents were very angry with her and decided to send her to the army as punishment. There she was taught discipline by the bad way since she was constantly punished by his superiors. These punishments would consist on cleaning every bathroom with her own toothbrush, doing hundreds of push-ups, etc. When the war broke out she was forced to leave her country to fight against The Tigers and the Tempest. When she was in combat she was entrusted with the most humiliating, ridiculous and hard tasks ever. One day while she was in combat she saw Flippy with a pair of binoculars on the other side of the camp. Ever since that moment she realized that he was his only love. One day while she was fighting she was thrown a grenade which made her get scared, she had a lot of panic, but she picked up the grenade and tossed it away. The blast killed three Tempest soldiers and this earned Flicka her first and only promotion. But the next day she was attacked by a Tiger soldier and received a superficial cut in the arm. Ever since she suffers from post-traumatic stress. When she returned to Happy Tree Town she found Flippy again and now she does everything she can to flirt with him but her attempts to do so only lead up to her own death, as well as the death of others. Personality Flicka is generally nice, but a bit clumsy and a little naughty; she also has difficulty to control her impulses. She spends most of her time trying to get Flippy to notice her but he doesn´t even know she exists. Every time Flicka talks to him, she tells him her story about her time at war, however, Flippy just doesn´t show enough interest in her stories. He pretends that her story was interesting and will leave. When Flicka sees Flippy dating with other girls she will get angry and will think of a crazy and stupid plan to finish them, but this will only cause her own death and those of others as well. She may go crazy and lose her mind just like Flippy, but strangely, her clumsiness itself causes more deaths then her frenzy state, which, in the end may cause her own death too. Relationships Friends * Flippy: According to her, they fought together and now he is deeply in love with her, although this is an obvious lie. Enemies * Flaky: She can´t stand her because she thinks she is dating Flippy. She considers her as an archenemy. * Stardust: She cant stand magic characters, and Stardust doesn´t stand military characters, therefore they don´t get along at all. * Anny: She dilikes soldiers. Galery Flicka coco.png|Flicka drawn by La-cocotua. Silly fangirl by la cocotua-dbm9m2b.png|Flicka dreaming of getting his only "love", drawn by La-cocotua. Trivia * She is a parody character in a certain matter. * Her name has nothing to do with the movies of the mare Flicka. * She is a long-tailed weasel. * She is Neizov´s fourth military character. * She might be the Spanish wikia´s most hated character. * Her survival rate is 15%. * Her deaths often involve her head and her eyes. Translation made by DetoxCyanide. Category:Female Characters Category:Weasels Category:Mammals Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Weapon-Users Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Free to Use Category:Copyrighted Artwork Category:Neizov characters